


Little Bird

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: “A little bird told me you ran away again."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #10 (M2)  
> prompt: Little Bird (2012 Olympic Performance) – Annie Lennox

The throne room is too crowded and it stinks of alcohol and smoke. Alice hates this place – as he hates most of the places where the King is – and he advances towards the throne only because he is being pushed by the two guards that are holding him by the arms. 

On one side of the throne there is Rabbit with his ever sad eyes, on the other side Cheshire, whom Alice has not seen in more than a month. They both look at him worriedly, and Alice doesn't get why. This is not he first time this happened. Don't they remember?

The guards drop him on the floor in front of the King, who is so fat his chair can't contain him. Alice stares at the fold of his belly bending over the armrests. He is disgusting, and yet mesmerizing, like every disgusting thing is. Will he ever stop?, Alice wonders, Or will he expand until the throne nor the room, nor maybe the house, will contain him anymore? Will he be more fat than bones? More monster than human? Oh, wait, that he already is.

“A little bird told me you ran away again,” the King says, reaching down to grab his chin and pull his face up.

Alice hates to look in those eyes – they have been too close to his face for too long – so he looks around and he scans the room, looking for the fat little bird who talked and had him brought back in this horrible cage. They are all little birds, these rancid people. They sold each other to the King and now they would sell each other to have even more.

Catching Alice when he tries to leave Wonderland grants you many favors from the King.

“I hate when this stupid kid doesn't talk!” The King lets him go irritated when he realizes Alice's not going to respond, now nor ever. He screamed too much under this monster's hands to use his voice with him again. “Rabbit, make him talk!”

“I think he's sorry, sir,” Rabbit lies for him. “He's being respectful.”

No, he's not.

The King mumbles something, his double chin wobbling like jelly. “He should be punished anyway,” he says eventually. He demands respect but humiliation is what gives him satisfaction.

“Let me take care of it,” Rabbit instantly proposes. “You have too much on your hands right now.”

“I can help,” Cheshire steps in. 

The King looks at one of them first and then the other, and then he smirks. He always finds great pleasure in delivering Alice to more than one man. It's the sight of it, sometimes, more than his involvement, that makes him—delighted, that's the word he uses. “I want him chastised.”

“He will be,” Cheshire confirms.

He won't.

They're both nice, even when they play with him.

They protect him, and yet they do everything they can to keep him inside the cage. Maybe he's the little bird after all.


End file.
